


A tad bit chilly

by JustATaste



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Nico accepts a blanket from a attractive stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

The chill of the air had finally got to him. Most of the people from the party had staggered back to their car drunk, hopefully with a sober driver with them. 

Nico could probably go back without being spotted, but a couple minutes longer in the cold wouldn't kill him. All he had was a worn out aviator jacket that wasn't keeping the cold out. 

He longed to go back but the knowledge that someone would see him and ask the stupid "are you alright?". 

They didn't care. No one really did. Jason had tried to stop him from leaving but it was no use. He knew he had to stay for his friends. He always drove them home after a long night of drinking. If he had came to actually party this whole thing wouldn't of happened. 

And he wouldn't be freezing his ass out in woods. 

It was Percy's fault. He had begged Nico to come to "this totally fun party". If Percy had told him that it would be in the middle of the fucking woods Nico would have politely declined. 

Well Nico did decline in the first place. Party's did not mix well with Nico. The large crowd, the noise, the endless people talking scared Nico.

Not like he's ever tell anyone that. His friends probably suspected, but all he told them was that he didn't have time to "dance with random people until I puke from all the cheep beers I just drank". 

In reality he did have time. Just no patience and no want to socialize when it wasn't needed. 

And besides the party was in the FUCKING WOODS. Who does that? 

They had walked for 10 minutes to this camp site and it wasn't even worth it. The smell of cheep beer mixed with the sound of shitty music playing in the background would haunt his dreams for a couple of nights. 

He knew that he would have to lead his friends back to the car in a few hours. It was already dark and Nico was sure that someone would get lost. Finding the place was a pain in the ass already but getting out with drunk people in the dead of night was going to suck. 

Reyna had told him that he really didn't need to go. That they would find some other poor soul to drive them home. That Nico could stay home and sleep like everyone knew he wanted to. 

But Nico always had to be the good guy. He always got dragged into doing things he didn't want to do. 

Nico was close to getting up and walking back even if he had to face the questioning stares of his friends when he heard a branch snap. 

Looking up expecting to see Hazel's caring stare he saw a stranger. 

A very attractive stranger at that. The stranger had wavy blonde hair, questioning blue eyes, a strong built body, and sun kissed skin. 

And he was holding out a blanket to Nico. He was also smiling this adorable floppy grin that made Nico's insides feel warm. Nico slowly took the blanket and gazed at the stranger waiting for an explanation. 

He got one.  
" I saw you leave. I figured you'd come back buts its been awhile and I got worried." 

Nico gazed stupidly at the man. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the next waiting for Nico to say something. 

"Should I know you?" Nico asked stupidly.

"What? Oh! No you shouldn't I'm a friend of Lou Ellen and she invited me." 

"Should I know her?" Nico asked his tone no longer stupid.

"Um she's the girl hosting the party." The man replied giving Nico a soft grin.

"Oh" Nico replied hoping to make the man go away. 

"I'm Will by the way." The man said sitting down next to Nico. 

Nico shot Will a gaze that usually sent people running. Will did the opposite of that. He stayed.

Nico shrugged and replied "I'm Nico."

Will looked as if he wanted to say something more but he didn't. He seemed to finally realize that Nico didn't want to talk. 

They sat in silence for a while. But it wasn't uncomfortable. Will picked at the grass and Nico gazed up at the stars. They both seemed to want to say something but didn't want to disturb the other. 

After a few minutes of being like this Nico gave in to talking.

"Thanks for the blanket. You didn't have to."

"I'm a doctor. If you didn't have any proper warmth you could get sick."

"Yeah I was thinking of heading back when you came. I'm not that stupid."

Will gave him a smile and got on his feet. Turning to him he said-  
"I'll walk you back."

Will held out a hand and Nico gladly took it. It was very warm for a hand that had been in the cold for at least and hour. 

Pulling himself to his feet he realized how tall Will actually was. While Nico was around 5'5 while Will was maybe 6'1. 

Once he got to his feet will quickly pulled his hand away and said "how cold can someone's hands be?"

Nico rolled his eyes. According to his sister he had "unnaturally cold hands" and it probably didn't help that it's was about 30 degrees out.

As they walked back to the they made small talk. If it was anyone else Nico would have hated it, but with Will it just seemed easy. 

As the reached the turn into the party Will asked-  
"Why did you leave so soon?"

Nico took a step back surprised by the question and replied with a snarl after he finally realized what Will said-  
"Does it matter?" 

Nico left a very confused looking Will gazing after him as he stalked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't call this a chapter more of me just giving Will input on the convocation. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Will watched the pale boy walk off into the campsite. Will was certain that this would go down as one of his most confusing convocations ever in his life. 

That if you could even call that a convocation. They had muttered about 20 words each. 

Will had left to find some short of blanket right after Nico had stormed off out of the campsite leaving behind saddened friends. 

Call it the doctor in him but Will wanted to make sure the boy was alright. Will had enough sense to let the boy calm down before offering him the blanket. 

He had accepted and with the look Will received had fancied the convocation over. 

Will didn't give up though. He at least he knew the boys name now. Nico. And Nico wasn't a boy. He seemed around Will's age and probably went to the collage nearby. 

Nico seemed to shrink away from any attention anyone gave him. He was short, very pale, and skinny yet well built. You could see his muscles when he had put the blanket over his shoulders through his black t-shirt, and Will would be lying if he said he didn't take a proper look.

Nico was handsome in his own way. He was a shadow that passed by and you rarely got a glimpse of. 

Will figured he would ask around to see more of Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
